warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Applestar RiverClan (Qibli77)
In my fanfiction about Snowstorm, Applestar was the leader of RiverClan before Jadeberry. Appearance Applestar is a tan-colored, broad-shouldered she-cat. She has light green eyes. Backstory Early Life Applestar is born as Applekit to Ripplecloud and Blossomfoot alongside her brother Ashkit. When they reached six moons, they are apprenticed to Vixenflame and Flowermask, respectively. Applepaw and Ashpaw train hard, and earn a reputation as the most perserverant apprentices in the Clan. The two of them maintain a friendly rivalry with the other apprentices, Grasspaw, Ferretpaw, and Goldenpaw. Until Ashpaw and Goldenpaw have an accident. When they are out hunting, a fox chases them, and they fall down a deep hole filled with rocks. They are saved by Applepaw, Grasspaw, and Ferretpaw, who manage to dig a sort of stairway to get them out. However, they're badly injured from the fall (and the rocks). The medicine cat Oatfern and her apprentice Thrushpaw work day and night to save them. Finally they receive news that both apprentices survived. Applepaw is overjoyed, until it's revealed that neither could ever be a warrior because of their injuries. As Applepaw, Grasspaw, and Ferretpaw receive their warrior names, Applestem, Grasswave, and Ferretfur, they mourn that Goldenpaw and Ashpaw could not join them. Then greencough comes. It hits the Clans hard, killing many cats, but the ones Applestem miss most are Ferretfur and her brother, Ashpaw. Weakened by his injuries, even catmint could not fight his illness. Goldenpaw gets the warrior name of Scarpelt, and she begins to help around camp by bringing fresh-kill to the queens, kits, elders, and medicine cats, as well as doing other low-strain jobs. Applestem is made deputy by the old leader of RiverClan, Whitestar, after the old deputy Softflight dies. She takes an apprentice, Tulippaw, who goes on to become Tulipblossom. Leadership When Whitestar loses his ninth life, Applestem is taken to the Moonstone by Oatfern, her medicine cat, and becomes Applestar, the leader of RiverClan. Under Applestar's leadership, RiverClan prospers and maintains peace with the other Clans, even ThunderClan, who constantly battle RiverClan over Sunningrocks. Applestar begins to grow older. She loses lives from sickness multiple times. Her friend Grasswave and her apprentice Tulipblossom become elders. She takes a mate, Icewater, and has a kit, Reedkit. Reedkit grows up and becomes Reednose, and takes his own mate, Leafwhisker. Their kits are born, Sweetkit, Rustlekit, and Brownkit, and Applestar has grandchildren. All the while RiverClan cycles through generations, and Applestar watches over it, losing her sixth life, then her seventh, then her eighth. Death Applestar, Jadeberry, Yellowclaw, Slashwhisker, and Yellowclaw's apprentice Crocuspaw are hunting when they encounter a badger. Applestar manages to distract the badger long enough for the other four to get away, but the badger claws her badly. Applestar dies quickly from her wounds. Shattered Streams Applestar is first seen (deceased) when Slashwhisker, Jadeberry, Yellowclaw, and Crocuspaw bring her dead body back to camp. The Clan mourns for her and sits vigil. Applestar is later mentioned when Jadestar makes Snowstorm deputy. At Snowstorm's leader ceremony (which she refuses), Applestar is at the head of the StarClan cats. Thrushflight, the medicine cat of RiverClan remembers this later, and tells Mintflower and Leafwhisker, two RiverClan queens, of it. Sweetpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan, later uses Applestar's death as a marker of how much time has passed. Applestar is also present at Peacestar's leader ceremony, and gives her the life of humbleness. Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:She-Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Leaders Category:StarClan Cats Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Queens Category:Work In Progress